A Second Chance
by Tatertot8122
Summary: Lily Potter had broken his heart.  But what if when her daughter, Harriet, comes to school, he gets a second chance? Bringing a whole new meaning to messed up love.
1. I don't hate you

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 1-I Don't Hate You…**

**Disclaimer - I OWN NOTHING!**

"Okay, _Professor _Snape," She all but spat the word,"I'm here for my detention." Severus Snape looked up at the young Harriet Potter. She was the spitting image of her red-haired mother, Lily Evans, with only one difference. She had precisely her father's blue eyes. He sighed. Those eyes…he had grown to hate James, who had stolen Lily-_his Lily-_from him, but now their orphaned daughter was there to mock him. _Why_ did she have to look so much like Lily? What was worse, they hated him. Lily and Harriet. Lily hated him ever since he used that one unforgiveable word, _mudblood_, and Harriet had hated him pretty much since first sight.

"Ah, yes, miss Potter. You will be serving your detention organizing the supplies cupboard, in alphabetical order." He absolutely loved the glare in her eyes as she answered, "Yes sir," If he tried hard enough, he could almost replace those blue with green in his mind, and he had 15-year-old Lily with him again. "I just have one question for you, L-I mean, Harriet. Why do you hate me so much?"He had asked without thinking, without being able to stop himself. He realized too late how desperate he must have sounded. She gave him a suspicious look, before realizing it wasn't a trick question, she answered softly,

"I don't hate you. It's just kind of hard to like you when you hate me." Blushing, she turned away. She was just as shy as her mother, as well. She could be as arrogant as James when she wanted to be, but when you caught her off guard, Lily shone through. Every aspect was the same between the two. He was sure, if he had known Lily at all; they must have the same beautiful voice, but was too shy to show it off. He stared at her in disbelief. How could she think that? All those times he had put her on the spot in class were just to try to get Lily to show. She had always been good at potions. He continued to stare at her, speechless, for the 2 hours that followed.

**Okay. I know this is short. The chapters will get longer. Basically, it's a what if fanfic…what if Harry was a Harriet? What if Snape saw Lily in her? And what if very slowly, they started falling for each other? Would they fall out, or find true love? I realize that Snape sounds love sick, and that's because he is. He's not quite over Lily yet. What if he gets a second chance with her?**

**Anyway, Review, favorite, and thank you for reading! More chapters coming ASAP.**


	2. Snape's Worst Memory

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 2-"Snape's worst memory"**

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!**

_Her detention is almost over, _he told himself, so he would only have to refrain himself from saying anything else for a few more minutes. He didn't trust himself, unless he let something slip like _that_ again.

_Knock, knock, knock,_

He groaned. Who would that be at-he glanced at the clock-9:30 PM? When he opened the door, he realized it would probably be one of Professor Umbridges-ahem-_Inquisitorial_ _squad_ members, and was not very surprised to see a young Draco Malfoy standing in the door way.

"Sir, Montague has been found in a toilet on the fourth floor." As he finished his sentence Harriet very silently giggled, if it hadn't been for Severus' pause, neither of them would have heard it. He had half a mind to turn and ask her if she had anything to do with this, but before Draco could even look curiously at whom else was in the room, he ushered him out into the hall interrogating him about what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Unbelievable, <em>Severus mused as he walked back to his office, _it's eleven. I was only supposed to keep her to ten._ But as he walked in, he saw that she was missing. _She probably left an hour ago, _he told himself reasonably. He glanced at the penseive. "Oh no." He muttered, and hurried to make sure she wasn't looking at his most embarrassing moments.

* * *

><p>As he looked on disbelievingly, he saw Lily storm off, angry tears in her eyes, and watched as James lifted him into the air once again. He glanced around, and sure enough, there Harriet was. Her hand was over her mouth in horror, and her eyes were the size or quarters. He stormed over in time to hear James say,<p>

"Who wants to see me take off snivellus' pants?" when he grabbed her, hard, by the fore arm to pull her out. He was absolutely seething. It didn't matter how much she looked like her mother, it didn't matter that he had promised, oh so long ago, to protect her. All that mattered was that she was exactly like her father in every way. An arrogant, spoiled little brat who didn't understand the meaning of personal.

"GET OUT!"

"Sir, I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to-"

"GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE AGAIN!"

"But sir, I-"

"YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU SAW!"

"N-no, sir, of course I w-"

"GET OUT!" And as she scrambled to the door, he caught a glimpse of her very terrified face, with a bit of…guilt? James would have never felt guilty, would he? He tried to grab her, to pull her back into the room, but she was already sprinting down the hall.

**Better? Worse? The lines are a change of time and/or place. Basically what I'm doing is sticking to the basic story line and adding a few of my own twists. Tell me what you think. Please R&R.**


	3. An Ugly Breakup

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 3-"An Ugly Break-up"**

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thank you, everyone whose fav'd, reviewed, and took the time to read the first two chapters. The whole story may just be never-ending, kind of like a T.V. program that comes out with episodes year-round, what do you think? Anyway, there will be no view changes, just Severus all the way through. OK, now to the story!**

Severus groaned getting into bed. He already regretted his angry outburst at Harriet…she should have stayed put, right? He couldn't blame her for getting bored, but she could entertain herself, couldn't she? _I'll sleep on it,_ he decided, but her horrified and guilty face kept haunting him until he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"_What is that noise?" He wondered aloud. He went outside his office door to see none other than Harriet and the boy she was seeing, John._

"_Ron's dad works at the ministry, and we don't see the word sneak written on his face," She pointed out coolly. Apparently he had missed a key part of the conversation._

"_Yeah, I think that's a nasty trick Ron and Hermione played. They could have told us it was jinxed."_

"_Well, I think it was a brilliant idea,"_

"_Well, of course, if its Ron's idea…do you know how much time you spend with him? What is it between you two?" She paused, caught off her guard. When she spoke again (and that took a few moments, in which John had a look of triumph on his face), her voice was filled with a danger Voldemort's could never accomplish._

"_YOU THINK I'M CHEATING ON YOU? TRY VICE VERSA! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ALEX, BELLA, AND CASSIDY! I HAVE FRIENDS TOO, YOU KNOW!" _

"_WHY DID YOU STAY WITH ME THEN, IF YOU KNEW I WAS CHEATING? WHY DID YOU NOT BREAK UP AS SOON AS YOU FOUND OUT?"_

"_YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT! I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT AT FIRST, BUT NOW, WERE OVER!"_

"_FINE!" _

"_FINE!" And with that, she stormed into his office, leaving him dumbstruck. He'd never seen her blow up like that before. She sat down in a chair, and cried, big, heavy sobs that only suggested one thing-a broken heart. _

He woke with a start…she had had a rough night, and he had made it worse by yelling at her. He had to find some way to apologize, but how?

**A page long! I'm getting better. John is Cho, in case you were confused about that. OK, I've got a question. What song do you think Harriet would sing of the following?**

**A: I Wonder by Kellie Pickler**

**B: Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler**

**C: Someday When I Stop Loving You by Carrie Underwood**

**D: All of the above.**

**Don't come at me with a different song (especially not rap, no offense, but I hate rap. COUNTRY MUSIC FOREVER!), I've got my heart set on these three. OK, R&R.**


	4. An Idea That Might Work

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 4-"An Idea That Might Work"**

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!**

_I cannot believe I'm doing this._ Severus mused during the last few minutes of potions._ She's just another student…why am I going through the trouble?_

_Ring…Ring…_

_Well, there's the bell._ "Miss Granger, could you stay after class for a moment?" She looked at him, wondering what she could have _possibly_ done this time.

"Sure," she answered hesitantly, and waited until the class was dismissed before asking "What is it professor?"

"It's about your friend, Harriet," He started, not quite sure how to put it.

"Oh," she said with a laugh, "Whatever she did, I'll talk to her about it."

"No, it's not that. I got angry at her and…well…I sort of scared her a little bit and now I want to find a way to apologize to her without coming right out and saying it." All of this came out in a rush, as though he had meant to tell her for days.

"Aw, that's kind of sweet. Okay, I've got something that will help her in the long run. She has an amazing voice," When he nodded, she continued, "But she only sings in the shower or when she thinks no one can hear her. What you need to do, is set something up so that she has to sing in front of a huge crowd, so she'll see how good she is."

"How will this help her?"

"I know at least five people who know important people from record companies. Word gets around, they'll want to see how good she is for themselves, and she'll have a record deal. But she's clever; she'll do anything to get out of singing. So don't just set up some talent show. You're clever, you'll figure it out." And with that, she left the class room, leaving him pondering over what she'd just said. How was he supposed to make her sing? Maybe…but why did he have to ask Dumbledore? Why couldn't he just come right out and say it? No…He would set this up…He deserved no less for what he'd done, he'd never blown up before…So yes, he would do this and take the humiliation like a man.

**Hi! So doesn't it make you want to know? Answer yes or no, and give me some constructive criticism, please. Hey, I never got an answer. What song would Harriet sing?**

**A. I Wonder by Kellie Pickler**

**B. Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler**

**C. Someday When I Stop Loving You by Carrie Underwood**

**D. All of the above**

**Answer in your reviews please! I will count the votes once I actually get some, OK?**


	5. Someday When I Stop Loving You

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 5-"Someday When I Stop Loving You"**

**Okay, so I counted the single vote. You know who you are, dude, so give yourself a pat on the back, because I would have had to keep on stalling this chapter if you hadn't voted.**

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING! I mean, I am obviously not J.K. Rowling, or a famous country singer (yet), but that would be awesome, wouldn't it?**

"Students fifth year and up, please go down to the great hall. All other students to their common rooms." Dumbledore's voice boomed magically over the school, causing murmurs to break out over the classrooms. Was this about their exams? Was there something urgent that younger kids didn't need, or want, to know? The murmurings proceeded to the house tables, where everyone fell silent as their headmaster climbed up to the podium.

"Good afternoon, students!" He greeted the tense crowd. "I'll bet you are all wondering why I have called you here today. Well, the answer is very simple. We are doing something we haven't done in almost twenty years. Students, tonight will be..." he paused, for dramatic effect, "Karaoke night!" The hall roared its approval before Dumbledore added, "Curtsey of our Professor Snape!" Everyone stopped cheering straight away to see the professor, looking very much like he would like to sink into the floor and never be looked at again…he really wasn't that type of person, to suggest something like this. Everyone's train of thought was broken as Dumbledore broke in, "We will be taking volunteers, now who wants to go first?" No one breathed a word. No one wanted to be the_ first._ Even the usually confident Draco Malfoy was silent. Hermione seemed to understand, though, because she reached for Harriet's hand and forced it into the air before she could stop her. Harriet tried desperately to pass the movement off as smoothing her hair down, but the damage was done. With a backwards glare at Hermione that clearly stated "_I'm going to kill you",_ she reluctantly walked up to her beaming headmaster, and Harriet took the microphone, blushing furiously. "The sorting hat will choose the song you sing," he explained, and placed it gently but firmly on her head. The hall waited.

"SOMEDAY WHEN I STOP LOVING YOU BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD." The hat screamed, and Harriet's blush, if this was possible, deepened to the color of tomato red. The few who knew the song (it isn't her most popular) understood…this would expose how she had felt about John very affectively. The music started playing, and there was no turning back now. She started to sing.

_One foot on the bus at half past nine,_

_Knew you were really gone this time._

_Thought about laying down in its path,_

_Thought that you might get off for that._

_I remember that night we laid in bed,_

_Naming our kids we haven't had yet._

_One for your grandma and one for mine,_

_Said we'd draw straws when it came time._

_**(Chorus)**_

_I'll move on baby just like you,_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue._

_When a sailing ship don't need her moon, _

_It'll break my heart, but I'll see through._

_Someday when I stop loving you._

_Bet all I had on a thing called love,_

_I guess in the end it wasn't enough. _

_And it's hard to watch you leave right now,_

_I know I have to let you go somehow._

_Somehow_

_**(Chorus)**_

_Oh…oh, someday_

_**(Chorus)**_

Everyone applauded…even the Slytherin table. You could probably hear them on the other side of the castle. Then Hermione stood up, tears in her eyes. Harriet was close to tears too, she seemed to realize what she was singing last Chorus and sang it softer than she had ever talked…and that was saying something. Then everyone stood up. She was getting a standing ovation! Dumbledore walked back out, smiling sympathetically. He raised his hand, and everyone sat back down, though reluctantly.

"Well, that was a very good and very emotional, I must say, performance. I don't think we counted on a standing ovation, did we? No? Alright. We are going to do something we have not done before. We are going to let you do a duet with the person of your choice."

"Oh…um…well, Hermione, I have half of a mind to call you up here for raising my hand in the first place." Everyone looked at Hermione, who blushed at this. "But I will spare you my wrath just this once. Okay…I pick…drum roll, please… "Ron started drumming the table, and a few people followed. "Professor Snape."

**Is it getting good yet? Please tell me. Anything to make my writing better I will appreciate. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Collide

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 6-"Collide"**

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING. I am obviously not J.K. Rowling, or a famous country singer (I have my fingers crossed for the moment that becomes possible), but that would be great, wouldn't it?**

Everyone gasped. When Professor Dumbledore said to pick anyone, he didn't mean a teacher, did he? I was absolutely livid. How dare she? I wasn't going to go up there and embarrass myself, how did she expect me to? _You said you would take the humiliation like a man, so GO._ He forced himself up to the…ahem…_stage._ He gave her an icy glare, and he could tell she wanted to recoil, except for the fact that they were standing on the stage in front of the great hall filled with students. They held the hat between them, feeling very foolish, and waited.

"COLLIDE BY KID ROCK FEATURING SHERYL CROW!" Murmurs erupted in the hall. That was a more well known song, and it was a love song, too. Harriet, recovering quickly from the shock, grabbed another microphone and handed it to him.

(**Severus, **_Harriet, _both)

**You're no angel and I'm no saint,**

**If we were, we wouldn't be in this place,**

**Tonight.**

**Lost and lonely, scared and confused,**

**We both have a past, and nothing to lose,**

**Tonight.**

Well, it cuts like a knife, these bad luck blues,

We both got scars from the help we been through

**Somebody's gotta win, **Somebody's gotta lose,

**(Chorus)**

So let's,

Roll the dice, one more time,

Take a chance on love, again tonight.

Risk it all, lay it on the line,

Let the skeletons fight for life **tonight**,

**So** **hold** **on** **tight**, as we collide

_Reconnected, feeling no pain,_

_Seeking shelter like a spark in the rain,_

_Tonight _**(Oh, yeah)**

Wornandweathered_, _scaredtogohome_,_

Were here together, but still all alone,

Tonight **(Uh, uh, yeah)**

And there's no need to lie, we've both been abused,

_The love and the pain, _**the cocaine and booze,**

**Now most people don't,** _but some people do._

**(Chorus)**

**As we collide**

**(Chorus)**

Everyone was shocked. Professor Snape could _sing_? You could probably hear their aplause all the way across Scotland. Professor Dumbledore even looked shocked as he tried in vain to quiet the crowd. If you had closed your eyes, you could have sworn that Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow were up there, singing their own song. Harriet was absolutely beaming at him (although not quite over the song choice), and every single one of the teachers was in dumbfounded silence. _Now's your chance, _he told himself, _take it._ He leaned over and mumbled in her ear,

"Meet me out in the corridor as soon as you can get out of here. And act like I'm threatening you." He added, and she paled on his command. She hurried back to her seat at the Gryffindor table, but not before shooting him a horrified glance. One thing she had inherited from her father, her acting skill. Ron saw this and helped to get her as far away from his seat in the staff table as possible. Hermione was smiling at him, as if to say, "I told you so, didn't I?" He sat in silence, slightly more confident, as he watched the other volunteers go up, not near as good as the first two performances of the night.


	7. There's A First Time For Everything

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 7- "A First Time for Everything"**

**Don't hate me for not updating! I am ticked at my mom right now.**

**I'm only 11. Mom caught me reading something rated T. She sees one cuss word on the screen and grounds me from the site. She lets me watch PG-13 Movies, and I don't see the difference between that and this. So this is my first chance to get back on the site and actually do something. I tried to explain about my story and how I had to get back to it, but that made it worse.**

**Okay, enough of my raving. I don't own anything you recognize.**

Severus walked out of the hall, stares following him as he went. He was never going to live this down. He glanced around, looking for red hair, someone not rushing back to the dorms, something that hinted Harriet's presence. Then he saw her, and she was very easy to miss. If she hadn't shifted her position, he might have missed her hiding around a deserted classroom.

"Harriet," he called, when he was but a few feet away. She quickly looked around, but relaxed when she saw her professor. "Can we step inside?" he asked, motioning to the classroom door. She nodded and stepped through. She paused, apparently waiting for him to speak, with one eye brow raised. "Why did you pick _me_, of all people, to sing a duet with you?" He asked, wondering why, in the name of Merlin, she hadn't picked Granger or Weasley.

"Why did _you _set that up?" She shot back, hiding the blush that was slowly rising.

"That is not relevant. Now answer my question." He pressed, trying to put forward some authority. _He_ was the teacher here, wasn't he?

"Well, it was partly the shock that people actually liked my singing," She laughed a little there, "and partly curiosity. But now I have a question for you." She added, before he could say anything, "Does the sorting hat call out the song best suited for you?" He nodded, slowly coming to the same conclusion she had. She paled, said a swift "That's what I thought," And hurried out of the room. Did this mean she liked him too? Did this mean they might…just maybe…have a chance? And another thing, he simply could not believe that she had never performed, she was such a natural. Well, there's a first time for everything…

**Aw, does Harriet have a crush on a Professor? So it would seem. So, to anyone who has a question on why this is Harriet/Snape and not Harry/Snape, I will tell you. One; I don't do slash. I just don't. Two; this is supposed to be a Lily/Snape fic, but I realized something. If Snape married Lily and had Harry, by the laws of role reversal, Voldemort would go after Harry Snape and kill his parents; James would be the Potions Master at Hogwarts, and he would hate Harry for looking like Severus. But that's just it…SNAPE DIES. I wasn't going to have that. So instead of creating a whole separate world where Harry's dad survives (which isn't such a bad idea…that might just be my next fic), I had Lily and James have a daughter that looks like Lily instead of a son that looks like James. A fool proof way of skating over the bigger problems.**

**R&R please!**


	8. AN

A/N

I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

I would have continued this story, but there is one tiny problem…I don't know where I'm going with this. So…yeah. I think that I could better continue if I started over, but starting in year one. So basically what's going to happen is I'm going to redo this, but I'm going to basically redo the Harry Potter books too. Starts following VERY closely, like almost word for word, but starts getting more and more separate from the books until you won't recognize the story. So unless you want to basically read the first book over again, skip the first two chapters, because the only thing different there will be description of Harriet and the necessary 'he' to 'she', and vice-versa. So, this fic is up for adoption. Please explain to me how that works, 'cuz I'm still a newbie, and its first come first serve. Again, so sorry, and the fic will be up by the 15th.


End file.
